Kolam Bebatuan
by Diskontinuitas
Summary: terkadang, indra manusia acap kali menipu. semua seakan paradoks dan menjadi sesuatu yang berulang tanpa adanya kesinambungan. tapi satu yang pasti selalu jadi kenyataan di benak sakura. ada sebuah nyawa yang tak boleh hilang, seseorang yang harus di lindungi. untuk orang itu. untuk kabar dalam benaknya dan untuk keegoisannya sendiri.


"tuan, cepat beritahu aku! Bagaimana cara untuk melindungi semuanya?!" seru seorang gadis. Tangan kecilnya menarik pria berseragam dengan senapan laras panjang di pundaknya tanpa takut. Suara parau, badan kotor dengan simbahan darah dimana mana menggambarkan betapa kacau dan lelah gadis itu. Meski pun begitu, sorot mata dengan iris zamrud miliknya berkata lain. Seolah ada nada tegas bagai tatapan singa yang tak goyah oleh apapun.

"huh.." si pria menghela nafas. Tangan kecil itu ia hempas dan cengkram dengan kuat sedang matanya menelisik raut wajah gadis kecil di hadapannya, mencari serat serat rasa sakit dan ketakutan yang ada.

Nihil. Gadis itu tak bergeming, sorot matanya menajam dan dingin. "Aku tidak takut pada kematian" kata kata itu keluar dengan nada yang sangat dingin dan tajam untuk ukuran gadis kecil yang baru saja dihadapkan pada sebuah genosida.

Sunyi untuk sesaat menyelimuti mereka dengan hening yang tak menyenangkan sebelum sebuah pukulan melayang bersamaan dengan terlepasnya genggaman si pria. Gadis itu terhempas.

"Lemah. Keberanianmu hanya omong kosong belaka jika disandingkan dengan betapa lemahnya kau"

Gadis itu bangkit. Ia meludah darah dan sebuah gigi yang terlepas akibat hantaman tanpa aba aba dari si pria. Pipi dan rahangnya berdenyut hebat. Rasa sakit yang begitu saja membuat matanya ngilu untuk beberapa saat. Namun, belum sampai kakinya berdiri tegak, sebuah tendangan menhantam perutnya. Ia kembali terhempas.

"anak kecil sepertimu yang belagu sok kuat hanya akan berakhir mati di pembuangan sampah" si pria mendekat, ia kembali menendang gadis itu dan kemudian menginjak perutnya. "mati dan membusuk tanpa dunia tahu" ia meludahi wajah yang tertutupi helai helai rambut tipis.

"tapi.. AKU BELUM BOLEH MATI!" gadis itu mencengkram kaki yang menginjaknya. Mengerahkan semua sisa tenaga untuk mengeyahkan kaki yang membuat sesak di dadanya bertambah. "masih.. masih ada nyawa yang harus ku jaga! Karena itu.. aku belum boleh mati!"

Kaki si pria telah berhasil terangkat sebelum bayang gelap menyelimuti semua indra yang gadis itupunya. Si pria dengan surai sekelam bulu gagak itu tersenyum tipis. Ia kemudian berjongkok dan mengangkat tubuh gadis kecil itu lalu pergi dari ruangan yang penuh kubangan darah juga mayat.

"TEEEEMEEE! Kau itu seharusnya menyelamatkannya bukannya membuatnya babak belur begini! Kau mau membunuhnya?! Demi icha icha paradise milik letjen kakashi! Dia itu hanya anak kecil dengan umur 14 tahun!"

"berisik! Yang penting dia tidak mati kan. Bagaimana dengan anak yang lain?"

"aku hanya menemukan seorang saja. Dia terkunci di gudang tak terpakai di belakang gedung ini, kondisinya tak terlalu jauh dari kata sehat. Seharusnya ada 4 anak lagi seperti kata itachi-nii, tapi aku tak bisa menemukan sisanya. Kau tidak membunuh sisanya kan teme?"

"hanya seorang saja yang kutemukan masih hidup. Sisanya kau lihat sendiri saja"

Seorang pria dengan surai kuning berjalan dengan tergesa melewati temannya itu. Mata safir jernihnya membulat, tak percaya dengan pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya itu. Dua orang anak yang seharusnya ia selamatkan dalan operasi rahasia ini sudah terbujur kaku tak bernyawa dengan bagian tubuh yang tak menyatu lagi. bukan hanya itu diantara tubuh kedua anak itu ada lima mayat pria dengan luka lebam di sekujur tubuhnya dan tulang yang patah semua.

Pria dengan nama naruto yang terpatri di kalung nya itu menutup mulut dan hidungnya. Bau anyir yang menyeruak benar benar begitu hebat dan bercampur dengan bau kematian yang sangat kentara.

"Sasuke… kau benar benar keterlaluan"

"dasar dobe, bukan aku. Tapi dia" pria yang di panggil sasuke itu menunjuk sosok gadis kecil yang tertidur di tangannya.

 _Di beranda ini angin tak kedengaran lagi_  
 _Langit terlepas. Ruang menunggu malam hari_  
 _Kau berkata: pergilah sebelum malam tiba_  
 _Kudengar angin mendesak ke arah kita_

Haruno sakura. Gadis kecil yang baru saja menyaksikan berbagai kematian dari orang terkasihnya itu terbangun di tempat yang asing. Ia pingsan setelah tak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk menahan rasa sakit yang telah menerjangnya dari berhari hari yang lalu. Ia mengedarkan pandangan dan mendapati diri tengah berada dalam sebuah ruangan dengan selang infus yang terhubung ke tangannya.

Sakura menghela nafas pelan, ia menutup mata dan memikirkan semua yang terjadi dan kemungkinan yang terjadi saat ia pingsan. Dan begitu ia membuka matanya lagi, tatapannya terpaku pada selang infus. Tak lama, dengan cekatan ia membuka infusan di tangannya itu lalu berjalan menuju pintu. pintu itu terkunci, namun dengan tubuh setelah istirahat milik sakura hanya butuh satu dorongan untuk membukanya.

Sakura mendobrak pintu itu dan berhasil membuatnya keluar. Begitu pintu terbuka, dihadapannya hanya ada sebuah koridor yang menghubungkan berbagai ruangan. Koridor itu sepi dan sakura memilih menyusuri koridor kea rah senja datang. Setiap ruangan di buka dan ia amati dengan seksama. Ada yang harus ia temukan, seseorang yang harus ia lindungi. Seseorang yang tak boleh mati.

 _Di piano bernyanyi baris dari Rubayyat_  
 _Di luar detik dan kereta telah berangkat_  
 _Sebelum bait pertama. Sebelum selesai kata_  
 _Sebelum hari tahu ke mana lagi akan tiba_

 **TBC**

 **terimakasih telahj membaca, di tunggu reviewnya. saran dan komentar akan sangat membantu. Sisipan puisi di atas milik goenawan muhammad sedang semua karakter milik mbah masashi**


End file.
